Suspended chains are found frequently about areas such as fuel refineries for the purpose of operating overhead valves. The chains typically hang in a loop with bottom ends situated typically in the vicinity of three or four feet above ground. These chains represent a potential hazard to workers in the area, especially those riding open vehicles such as bicycles. The hanging chains are especially hazardous at night or in inclement weather where they are not easily visible. It therefore becomes desirable to keep the chains at a safe but accessible elevation above the ground surface.
A partial solution to the problem has been utilized in the industry. The solution offered has been a form of fabric or other flexible closure by which the loop at the end of the chain is closed. While this may effectively prevent the chain from slipping around, say, the neck of the passing worker, it does not aid in maintaining the chain free from the pathway of the individual.
Chain keepers have been developed for receiving slack chain in relation to a chain hoist. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,859,937 and 4,043,538 both disclose baskets for receiving slack chain. These baskets are attached securely to the chain hoist and are adjacent to the chain discharge from the hoist. They will therefore receive the chain and hold it at a selected elevation. However they are not removable to gain access to the chain, without requiring use of tools. Such apparatus would therefore not lend itself to use as a releasable chain receptacle since mounting and dismounting of the keeper would take an excessive amount of time. Furthermore mounting for the device, being along the framework of the associated chain hoist, would not easily lend itself to attachment to the chain. The keeper requires support apart from the chain in order to effectively receive the chain length. If attached to the chain, the keeper would simply move up and down along with the chain as it is taken up and paid out.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,711 to Perks discloses an overhead storage apparatus. This device is a telescoping arrangement including a rod that is attached to a ceiling and a tubular article carrying member which is slidably supported along the length of the rod. The rod includes a hooked lower end that can be selectively attached to the top or bottom end of the tube. The tube can be selectively moved down along the rod and hooked at its top end in a lower, access position or raised over the rod and hooked at the bottom end at an elevated storage position.
Perks requires use of a substantially rigid rod and a relatively permanent mounting arrangement between the rod and tubular member. Such an apparatus would not adequately function to receive a suspended chain for releasably storing the chain at a selected elevation above the ground surface.
The subject invention is intended to overcome these problems and provide a releasable device that is selectively operated from a ground or floor surface to receive and store a suspended length of chain in a safe, overhead location. The device is also provided to facilitate quick removal of the device to allow the chain to resume its original suspended position for access by a user. The device may be completely removed from the chain to facilitate access and normal operation of the chain by a user.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident upo reading the following detailed description.